Jeffery Beam
by George J. Dance Jeffery Beam (born 1953) is an American poet.Jeffery Beam papers ca. 1968-2007, UNC University Libraries. Web, Dec. 4, 2019. Life Beam was born and grew up in Kannapolis, North Carolina. He moved to Orange County, North Carolina, in 1975. He has lived in Hillsborough, North Carolina, with his husband, Stanley Finch, since 1984.Poet Jeffery Bean, About, Jeffery Beam. Web, Dec. 4, 2019. Beam worked for 35 years as a botanical librarian at the University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill, retiring in November 2011. Beam's work has appeared in Asheville Poetry Review, Assaracus, Carolina Quarterly, Gargoyle Magazine, Harvard Gay & Lesbian Review, North Carolina Literary Review, and Yellow Silk.Jeffery Beam, Poets & Writers, November 14, 2018. Web, Dec. 4, 2019. Recognition Beam's many awards and grants include 3 American Library Association Notable Book and Gay / Lesbian Non-fiction Award nominations, a Pushcart nomination, an IPPY Ten Best Books Award, an Audie Award, an AIGA 50 Best Books Award, a Nazim Hikmet Poetry Festival Award, a North Carolina Writers Network Blumenthal Writer and Reader Award, a Durham Arts Council Emerging Artist Grant, a Duke University Chronicle Award, a Writer's Digest Editor Award for best E-Zine poetry outlet, a 1998 Associated Press Holiday Gift Giving Ideas, and a grant from the Mary Duke Biddle Foundation. His work as an educator was highlighted in The Compassionate Classroom: Lessons that nurture wisdom and empathy, by Jane Dalton and Lyn Fairchild. Beam is also the recipient of a Preservation Award from the 2004 Preservation Society of Chapel Hill, and the 1st annual Provost Award for Public Service from the UNC-Chapel Hill Center for Public Service in 2000. Publications Poetry *''Midwinter Fires''. Ashland, NC: French Broad Press, 1990; Lewisburg, PA: Seven Kitchens Press, 2011. *''The Fountain''. Rocky Mount, NC: North Carolina Wesleyan College Press, 1992. *''Visions of Dame Kind''. Winston-Salem, NC: Jargon Society, 1995. *''Light and Shadow: The photographs of Claire Yaffa''. New York: Aperture, 1997. *''Little'' (with Damon Sauvé). Green Finch Press, 1997. *''Submergences'' (with prints by Kathleen Carlton Johnson). Carrboro, NC: Off the Cuff Books, 1997. *''An Elizabethan Bestiary: Retold''. Horse & Buggy Press, 1999. *''What We Have Lost: New and selected poems, 1977-2001''. Hillsboro, NC: Green Finch Press, 2002. *''Jeffery Beam's allnatural heatsensitive ganeshapproved zuppapoetica alphabeatspiritbodysoup'' (chapbook). New Hope, PA: Alpha Beat Press, 2003. *''Gospel Earth''. Green River, VT: Longhouse, 2006; Nottingham, UK: Skysill Press, 2010. *''The Beautiful Tendons: Uncollected queer poems, 1969-2007''. Brooklyn, NY: White Crane Books, 2008. *''An Invocation: Honouring William S. Powell''. Gardnerville, NV: Country Valley Press, 2008. *''MountSeaEden''. Chestertown, PA: Chester Creek Press, 2012. *''The Broken Flower''. Nottingham, UK: Skysill Press, 2012), *''The New Beautiful Tendons: Collected queer poems 1969-2012''. New York: Spuyten Duyvil Press, 2013. *''Spectral Pegasus / Dark Movements'' (with art by Clive Hicke-Jenkins). Higganum, CT: Kin Press, 2018. Music *"The Life of the Bee: For voice, cello, and piano." Long Eddy, NY: Rock Valley Music, 2001. Non-fiction *''On Hounded Ground: Home and the creative life'' (essay with poems). Sendai, Japan: Bookgirl Press, 2008. Edited *''Jonathan Williams: The lord of orchards'' (edited with Richard Owens). Westport, CT: Prospecta Press, 2017. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Jeffery Bean, WorldCat, , OCLC, Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Dec. 4, 2019. See also *LGBT poets *List of U.S. poets References Fonds *Jeffery Beam papers ca. 1968-2007, UNC University Libraries Notes External links ;Poetry *from "Submergences" *Poet of the Week: Jeffery Beam at NC Poet Laureate Blog (7 poems) *A Sampling of Poems ;About *Jeffery Beam Official website *Jeffery Beam on Facebook Category:20th-century poets Category:21st-century poets Category:American poets Category:English-language poets Category:LGBT poets Category:Poets